


Milk and Cookies

by AvatarMN



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Plug, Attraction, Beards (Facial Hair), Bears, Beautiful, Blended family, Body Language, Body Worship, Bottoming, Casual Sex, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Crack, Cross-Generational Friendship, Desire, Foot Fetish, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Gags, Humor, Illustrated, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Masculinity, Milk And Cookies, Naked Male Clothed Male, No Romance, Nonverbal Communication, Occasional Bottom, Painful Sex, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Ripped Clothing, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Showing Off, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Submission, Table Sex, Trust, Trust Kink, Twinks, Underwear, bara, bossy bottom, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is in the mood, so North's deliveries on Christmas Eve are interrupted by a treat too tempting to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baffled that this ship barely exists. I had to write this story to have my first chance to see the Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North tag, and am very happy to see I have actually written the 10th story with this pairing when I thought it was the first. I understand if most people don't find North very sexually attractive in and of himself, but the combination of a bear and a twink hits some really delicious kinks. It's like... Well, bears are cinnamon. Few find it appealing on its own. But when you mix it with sugar... OMFG! Om nom nom nom..! Just try it! ;) Together, they are part of a nutritious breakfast. Lets get this ship out of the dock.
> 
> But now that it's done, I realize I took it in a fairly cracky direction...
> 
> This story contains significant mentions of the Bennett family, Caleb & Claude, and Phil. Since they are only spoken about and not seen, it didn't seem tagworthy. But I really like what they brought, so it was a very tough choice for this tagwhore to restrain himself. ;)
> 
> Beta: [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com) added on 2016-12-23.

Nicholas St. North landed on the roof of the Aden-Bennett House. With a spryness that belied his great size, he bounded out of the sleigh and spun around, flapping his hand at Dingle and Jingle.

"Next delivery, boys! Quickly, quickly!" North boomed. 

His grin was jolly and his eyes danced with a wild light. It was Christmas Eve, and he was in his element.

One elf fetched the last Aden-Bennett gift from the large sack, stuffing it into a small short-range transport sack. He passed it to the other, who hoisted it over his head. It was snatched by North's waiting hand, and the big man leaped onto the chimney, vanishing with a hollow sucking sound when he touched the opening.

In a split second, North popped from the fireplace, wisps of smoke clinging to his clothes. He paused for a moment to smile at a photo of the family that was perched on the mantle. Jamie, Claude, and Caleb; all grown up. Young Sophie laughed, crowded among the affection of her playful brothers. 

North tipped a wink at at the photo and rounded on his heel, taking one and a half strides toward the Christmas tree before freezing perfectly still. 

He wasn't alone.

There was a figure lounging in the La-Z-Boy nearest to the tree. He was stark naked, his pale skin reflecting the twinkling colored lights. The chair's back was slightly reclined, but the footrest was down. One long, slender leg was draped over an armrest, offering a bold and shameless display of the young man's fine genitals. He was shaved, and his smooth scrotum hung heavily, with his balls nestled neatly on the seat. His plump, pink cock was carefully arranged in a fetching pose, lolled over and flopping across his thigh. The glistening crown of its dewy head peeked above the cozy hug of the rosy foreskin that swaddled it.

Tousled white hair framed the man's youthful face and his bright blue eyes were half-lidded, regarding North with a direct and sultry gaze. One of his hands was perched on his raised knee, and the tip of an elegant finger on the other touched the corner of his smirking mouth in a coy gesture. 

A card lay on his flat belly, rising and falling gently with his breath. And the explicit tableau was finished with one last amusing detail. Two small chocolate chip cookies were perched on his narrow chest, one covering each nipple.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/MKYTrZJ.png)

  
"Jack!" North greeted his fellow Guardian, in a tone that was both affectionate and admonishing. "What in blazes are you doing here?" he demanded mildly, closing the gap between them with a few long strides. He lifted the card from Jack's belly and raised it close to his face so that he could read the ornate lettering.

 _Pull Here For Milk_ , it said, and there was an foil-stamped arrow pointing down. North's bushy eyebrows shot upward.

"OH HOHOHOHO-!" he suddenly bellowed merrily, then clamped a hand over his bristly mouth. His wide eyes cut sideways to the staircase. His fingers dropped, gripping his beard, and he hissed "Jack! I do not have _time_ for this tonight! And youngsters who can see us are here!"

"We're alone, actually," Jack replied. "Jamie and the twins are back from University, but everyone cleared out a few hours ago. They're at the hospital. Khadijah's water broke during dinner!" Marilyn and Khadijah had married a few years ago and when they wanted another child it was decided that Khadijah would carry it, since Marilyn had given birth more often and more recently.

"A Christmas baby!" North exclaimed, beaming. But he had trouble tearing his attention from that penis. That singularly gorgeous, perfect penis. He resolved to ignore it. North's thick fingers lifted one cookie, stacked it over the other, and then tossed both morsels into his mouth. He chewed, mumbling "This is _wonderful_ news! But I still can't play with you right now, Jack. You know what night this is! You're putting me behind schedule already, and I can't afford another minute," North wagged a scolding finger.

"You're telling me you're going to walk out on all _this_?" Jack arched a skeptical brow, his lovely face splitting in a wide and cocky grin. He waved his hands over his nubile, exposed body.

"You are as attractive as as you are amusing. And more desirable than anything. There is only _one_ thing I'd choose over making squishy fun with you," North drawled, placing his big hands on the armrests of the chair and leaning over Jack. The younger man tilted his head and accepted a chocolately kiss. When it broke, North's cookie breath and whiskers tickled Jack's nose. "And that's completing all of my deliveries. I'm sorry, Jack. Another time," North stood up straight again. 

" _I'll_ help you. We'll make up the time, I promise! Just a few minutes," Jack cajoled, extending one bare foot and running it up North's leg. Jack splayed his toes over the big Russian's crotch, pressing and fondling Santa's most impressive package. "Please, North. _Fuck me._ I'm in the mood, I need you _right now_. Take me hard and fast as you like. As only you can."

Jack was normally a top in bed. He usually preferred to take the active role over most of his partners. But once in awhile he wanted to get fucked. And he required a man of extraordinary size and power to do it, who could get the job done properly. 

And that was North. Only North. It had been a long time since Jack had met another suitable top. Contrary to popular belief, Jack and Bunnymund had never fucked. Jack had wanted to try. Hatesex was always a kick. But the kangaroo was too uptight. Oh well, it was his loss.

" _Please_ , North?" Jack begged. He rolled his instep over North's thickening shaft. "I'm serious, hard and fast as you like! I want it, and I can take it. Can't you do it? Work me over so we can go. Fuck me now. Aren't you up to the challenge? Can't fuck me fast enough? Too old? Clock's ticking, fat man," Jack tried being more agressive and challenging North's ability and authority.

It worked. North's bushy dark brows knitted together and he flashed a toothy grin. He snatched Jack's ankle and yanked, hard. Jack yelped a high pitched shout and flailed his arms, trying to grab on to the chair as he was pulled halfway out of the seat. North raised Jack's foot to his mouth and he dragged his meaty tongue up the sole. Jack's toes flexed in shock as the tongue wriggled into the web between his great and second toe. Then the Russian's lips closed around Jack's foot and all of his squirming digits disappeared into North's mouth. The older man bit down on the big toe, compressing the tough nail just hard enough to deliver a warning.

Jack arched his back, leaving only his arms and shoulders in contact with the chair, and North spat out Jack's digits and took the younger man's other ankle. He brought Jack's legs together and held both ankles in the grip of one massive hand. His other hand stroked over Jack's buttocks, and rough calloused fingers probed into the deep cleft between them. They encountered something unexpected.

"What is this?" North inquired, exploring the round shape of the object that blocked Jack's entrance. He lowered the junior Guardian's body so his entire back made contact with the seat of the chair and the eternal teenager had the slack to splay his knees, opening his rear.

"Butt plug," Jack grinned broadly, folding his arms behind his head. "No waiting."

The item left him stretched, prepared to recieve the much larger man's enormous cock without foreplay. North pursed his lips in appreciation, nodding his approval at the other Guardian's preparedness and ingenuity. He grasped the base of the sex toy and gently pulled. Jack exhaled a long breath and bore down as the flared end eased open his anal ring, then swiftly slipped out when it passed the widest point, expelling the narrowing tip in a smooth burst. His asshole gaped, and a pool of clear lubricant stood in the opening. 

North turned the plug upright and examined the toy. It was silicone, and very large. It had to be, if it was going to prepare Jack for _him_. Red and blue stripes turned around it, as if it were a candy cane.

"Jack!" North's eyes widened "Is this-?"

"Phil's design!" Jack laughed. "He didn't know what color I wanted, so he compromised and said that if I didn't like it I could stick it up my ass!"

North's shoulders rolled with another belly laugh, and Jack joined him. The resulting lower body contractions squeezed the excess lubricant that Jack had filled himself with from his puckering anus. It began to run down his back and he reached out to catch it. Jack squeezed harder, and soon he had an adequate puddle in his palm. 

North unceremoniously dropped the plug, and it hit the carpet with a thump. His free hand went to his waist, and he deftly undid his belt buckle, and opened his fly. His trousers fell under the weight of his heavy belt and a bulge tented out from his boxer shorts. North gathered the thin fabric into his fist and he simply tore his underpants off of his body. Jack's mouth gaped, and North stuffed the torn fabric into it.

"No more sass out of you! Naughty boy," North rumbled, a playful glint in his eye. Jack's wide eyes relaxed and the corners of his mouth curled around the gag. The junior Guardian wasted no time smearing his handful of lube over his senior's fully hard cock. Twisting motions bobbed up and down a member nearly the size of a wine bottle.

Even if his mouth weren't stuffed, Jack would be drooling with anticipation.

North batted Jack's hand from his glistening cock, and he lifted younger man high again. He dipped lower, bending his kneees, and placed the cue ball-like head of his 12-inch dick against the supple, puffy entrance between Jack's legs.

And with no further warning, he pushed in.

Jack howled through the underpants in mouth. His entire body spasmed, thrashing against North. The big man let go of Jack's legs, and they reflexively curled around his tremendous waist, beating his heels on North's solid flesh. North's eyes rolled and he grunted, buried in Jack's tight channel. Always cold at first, then warming, under the friction of North's thrusts and leeching his body heat. Jack's didn't generate cold unless he wanted to; instead his temperature rose or fell to match his surroundings.

Jack clutched at North's shirt, tears leaking from around his closed eyes. They opened when North paused in his thrusting and gently cupped Jack's cheek, already flushed and rosy with excitement.

"Okay?" North whispered.

Jack nodded firmly and pulled himself into North's chest, nuzzling his face into the big man's beard like an affectionate cat. He rolled his hips, shifting North's cock inside of him, urging him to resume. North's heart swelled. This boy was so brave. So passionate. So sweet. North really loved him, as a treasured friend. A treasured friend who sometimes spurred him to wild and uninhibited sexual energy.

North lifted Jack into his arms and the younger man grabbed handfuls of his collar. The senior Guardian was too tall and too wide for Jack to reach around his neck. Some of Jack's weight settled too fast and North's massive endowment jabbed too deep. He squeaked and used his knees clamped around the older man's hips to raise himself up, and North quickly placed his hands under Jack's rump. He carried the boy, spindled on his prong of flesh, across the room and deposited him on the dining room table. It was just the right height. 

"Touch yourself, Jack," North panted, thrusting with long, even strokes. "Show me your beautiful body. Let me see your pleasure. Help me to climax quickly."

That wasn't difficult. Jack knew how to _use_ his body. Despite appearances, he was a very old man, with a lot of experience. He was in touch with his desires. In command of what he'd always known was an extraordinary beauty. Aware that he had a penis that everyone who saw it called the most attractive they had ever seen. And he knew how to put on a show.

Jack's hands wandered over his smooth, sleek body. Stroking his cock with one hand, then the other. Flexing slender muscles as his caressing hands called attention to them. Breathing rapidly, his belly rising and falling in time with North's thrusts. The torn underpants tumbled from his mouth and over his shoulder. 

Jack held eye contact with North. He thought about what it meant to him when he and North had sex. How deeply it touched him, and how it hit his buttons to feel like the helpless toy of a much bigger, stronger man. How it satisfied his most animal lusts to be a receptacle for a superior specimen. To serve that masculinity, and get it all over himself in the process. To be fucked vigorously, knowing North _could_ do whatever he wanted to him but _trusting_ that he wouldn't hurt him any more than he wanted to be. To soak in North's power. And to know the satisfaction of satisfying another who meant as much to him as North did. To _love_ North. His most trusted friend. While knowing that love was accepted and returned, on their own special terms. North saw all of this, understood it. Because he knew Jack, and because Jack was gifted at expression.

"I'm close, North," Jack gasped. "Come with me. _Come with me_!" North pounded harder, faster. His fingers closed over Jack's, and the younger man surrendered his cock to North's touch. Instantly, Jack climaxed, his cool, creamy semen spilling over North's knuckles, coating his flexing member with a silky layer that smoothed out the rough touch of North's calloused hand. Jack flipped his head back and forth and cried out with abandon.

It sent North over the edge, and he emptied himself into Jack's chambers. Already filled to capacity with the enormous slab of North's flesh, the cum squirted around his shaft, splashing Jack's thighs. The big man's strokes slowed and grew jerky, and his cum puddled on the table. Finally spent, he leaned over and covered Jack's body with his. 

Jack wrapped his arms around North's neck, and held him for a few moments. Until their breath came slower on one another's necks. Then North pulled away. The abrupt movement made Jack grunt, and the sudden vacancy felt oddly wrong even though the introduction had been so recent, and come with such pain. 

"Time to go," North said. With a series of rapid gestures of his hands, he cast a cleaning spell. All of their semen vanished from their bodies, North's clothes, and the table. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed!"

"Jeez, North!" Jack scoffed.

"Do not _jeez_ me, this is no time for making jeezings," North admonished, but his tone was light. " _You_ the one who wanted to do this the one night of the year I could not kiss you and cuddle you and tuck you into bed," 

North was fixing his trousers and turning in circles while he spoke, finally locating Jack's clothes and striding toward them. As he bent to pick them up, he spotted the elves pressed into the corner.

"Oh _HO_!" North exclaimed, wagging a finger. "Well, it seems you boys got an education tonight. Come here."

"Who are you talking t- oh, _crap_!" Jack laughed, as the elves waddled into the open. Dingle held the butt plug out in front of him with both hands. He suddenly seemed to remember it was there and he flinched, shoving it behind his back with an embarrassed, guilty expression.

"We have taken _much_ too long. Of course they came to check on me," North groused, throwing the bundle of Jack's clothes at him. They hit his chest with a thwap. Then he pointed at the elves. "Jingle! Back to the sleigh. Get one of the spare gifts for a newborn infant. Hurry back. _Now!_ Dingle! Take care of... that. It _can't_ get left in any home."

The elves vanished up the chimney. Jack was stuffing his second leg into his pants when North returned his attention to him. 

"Jack! Aren't you dressed yet?" North scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. He snatched his torn underwear and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hey! I'm half-naked!" Jack complained, waving his hoodie.

"You won't be cold," North snapped. He had to pause at the chimney while Jingle popped out and scrambled to place the extra gift under the tree. "That was really good, Jack. When our rounds are finished, I will be happy. This is my _job_. We have fun, yes?" he patted Jack's ass.

"Yeah! And fun's _my_ job. My job's important too, right?" Jack reasoned, smiling at the back of North's head. North twisted his neck and looked at Jack from the corner of his eye. He harrumphed.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," he said, picking Jingle up by his pointy hat and warping into the fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate comments and kudos. Feedback makes me so happy, you don't even know.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!
> 
> Again, illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com).


End file.
